Caitlin Snow is Cold?
by a-halfblood-with-attitude
Summary: When Zoom tells Killer Frost to trade places with Caitlin and sends her to Earth 1 all kinds of stuff happens. How long will it take before someone realises there's another imposter on the team? [Rated T for swearing] I have rewritten chapters 1-3 as of 5/3/18
1. The kidnapping

Caitlin Snow is Cold?

Chapter 1 – The Kidnapping

 _EARTH 2_

"Killer Frost," he started.

An eerie silence followed the name – the first words he had spoken since calling her to this meeting. It wasn't just silence though. It was as if the dripping water from the ceiling had stopped to let him speak. As if nature was holding its breath. Killer Frost shivered slightly where she stood.

"I called you to this meeting, to ask you to go on a mission for me." His deep voice was like a void, sucking in all the life around him.

"As you know, my worst enemy, the Flash," he spat the name in disgust, "currently resides on Earth 1. I want you to go there and infiltrate his team. Become Caitlin Snow and break them apart from the inside. Do your worst! Do you accept this task?"

"Yes," she lied. Lied because in actual fact she didn't want to accept, didn't want to go. Going there would remind her of her past and everything she sought to forget. But she knew what would happen if she declined. She'd seen the fate of many people who had been disloyal to Zoom and it was never good. So she lied to him to save herself from a fate worse than death.

Zoom opened up a portal to Earth 1 and stepped aside so she could see it.

"Don't fail me," he said.

Killer Frost walked up to the portal and jumped in with the echo of his evil laugh, the last thing she heard.

 _EARTH 1_

Killer Frost stepped through the portal and out into a deserted alleyway. She could see a road up ahead and decided on walking towards it. In her head she came up with a list of things she needed to do:

1\. Find Caitlin.

Step 1 might prove harder than it sounded. She'd have to find Caitlin when she is alone so not to alert the Flash. Where would I even find her? She thought exasperatedly. I don't even know where I am?

2\. Hide Caitlin somewhere.

She would also have to find a place to keep the woman. An abandoned warehouse would work well even if it was quite clichéd.

3\. Become Caitlin.

This may prove to be the hardest step. She would have to act, dress and sound like Caitlin. If not her whole mission would be in jeopardy.

She would also need to find some money. There's sure to be a lot of banks on this Earth.

* * *

Caitlin stepped out of her apartment and continued down the stairs, walking out the building to find her car.

Unknown to her though, her evil doppelgänger watched with a bated breath. After a few days of looking around the City, finding Caitlin and then following her for a bit, Killer Frost was finally ready to begin her game of cat and mouse. She would star as the cat, the team being the mice. Only problem was that they wouldn't know they are being hunted until it's too late.

Killer Frost looked out at Caitlin as she walked towards her car. It was a shiny blue almost the same colour as her eyes. She could almost laugh at the irony.

As Caitlin came to a mere metre from the car Killer Frost carefully stood up and crept at her victim. Just as Caitlin was about to get in she spoke from behind her.

"Hey, bitch," she said.

Caitlin turned suddenly but was unable to do anything to stop the ice bat racing to her forehead. The last thing she thought before succumbing to the darkness was 'shit'.

Killer Frost caught Caitlin as she fell and laid her gently on the ground as she opened up the now stolen car next to them. She managed to hoist the unconscious woman into the passenger seat before she climbed in herself. Putting the key in the ignition and turning the engine on she sped away to the hideout she had been using.

Step 1, and nearly 2, were complete. Now to become the prey.

* * *

A/N – For those of you who notice the title and feel they've read this story before but don't recognise how it's written, that is because as of the 5/3/18 I've redone it. Last time it was about 316 words so I have managed to make it longer and I feel the quality is better too. I have also rewritten the next two chapters and have written the fourth.

Thanks for reading!

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


	2. You seem different?

Caitlin Snow is Cold?

Chapter 2 – You Seem Different?

 _EARTH 1_

Barry strolled into Cisco's workspace watching him as he finished a few rough sketches for new ideas. Barry broke the silence first, with a question he had been meaning to ask.

"Have you seen Caitlin yet today? She's normally one of the first at the lab," he queried.

"Nope. But maybe she finally decided to get a life and is having a lay-in from a wild party last night," Cisco replied.

"No offence to her, but I don't think that is going to be happening any time soon," laughed Barry.

As if hearing her name, Killer Frost, or Caitlin as she would now be known walked into Cisco's workplace to be greeted by the two men. She had changed into some of her doppelgangers clothes which, in her opinion, were uncomfortable. She'd have to teach that woman a bit about style someday.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"Did you have a bit of fun last night?" Cisco said with a lift of his eyebrows.

Ignoring what he'd said Barry voiced to Caitlin, "You seem different."

It was true that as soon as she walked in, he thought something was up. Caitlin, or whoever it was, had an air of cold about her that made her seem less friendly than the woman who had become his friend.

"And you seem smarter."

That stopped him and it was then he knew something wasn't right. Their Caitlin didn't joke.

"What?"

"Oh don't worry Bear."

It was one of his nicknames yes, but Caitlin never used it. Out of Joe's mouth it would have been completely normal. Caitlin's though? Not so much.

"Cisco, can I talk to you for a second?" Cisco got up and followed Barry out into the cortex.

"Caitlin seems…weird," Barry started trying to find a way to describe their most trusted partners change in attitude.

"Maybe she's just trying to loosen up a bit," reasoned Cisco, "maybe after everything that has happened she just wants to let it all go."

"Does that really sound like Caitlin to you? She never jokes and in there she was sassing us up! It just feels like something's going on," Barry continued.

"Relax dude. Go talk to her yourself if you're worried something's wrong. You know she'll always talk to you." The two men walked back into the room where silence echoed. Caitlin had sat down and was watching them. Her eyes glistened blue in a way he'd never seen before. It made him nervous. He felt like one false step and he would fall into an oblivion of darkness.

"Is there anything you need me for around here?" When she was met with silence from Barry and Cisco, she got up and left. Turning back when she reached the cortex she told them, "I'm gonna go home. Got something I need to do."

* * *

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes but shut them again immediately. Bright lights flooded the room from two windows high up telling her it was still day. At first Caitlin couldn't remember how she came to being cuffed to a chair, gagged and with legs tied together. Then she remembered, earlier on, walking to her car and getting hit in the head by a baton. She couldn't think who had kidnapped her though.

After she managed to open her eyes without suffering from a roaring headache she noted that from the looks of it she was in some sort of warehouse. She mentally face palmed. So cliché, she thought.

Caitlin tried pulling her legs apart but it was no use – the bindings were tied too tight. Instead she shook her head until the gag fell from her mouth to around her neck.

"Help," she screamed but her shout only vibrated across the walls. It didn't seem like anyone would be coming to her rescue.

About a half hour later she heard footsteps down the hall and wondered whether someone had found her. Caitlin was just about to shout again when a pale face emerged in the doorway.

"You're awake!" Killer Frost remarked in a tone that sounded distinctly happy.

"You know, I just visited your friends at S.T.A.R. labs, and they thought something was a bit off with you. I wonder, do you think you could help me get into character a bit, become you?"

"Fuck off!" Caitlin said as answer.

"Alright miss feisty, calm down. You've really been practising impersonating me recently haven't you? I wondered what you and Speedy Gonzales did in your free time. Now I know," Killer Frost loved teasing people. Who knew how fun it would be to tease your doppelganger?

She was then struck with an idea. Caitlin would never tell her anything if it was under her life but if someone else was being tortured it was bound to do the trick. She'd have to go on a trip find someone the woman cared for, it was easy enough. She bet if anyone was being tortured Caitlin would crack after a minute.

Killer Frost stood but Caitlin asked, "Where are you going?"

"You know that one innocent person who's never done anything wrong. Their life is now in your hands."

* * *

A/N – This is also another redo since the 5/3/18. It is roughly the same length as what it was before, but I feel it is better quality.

I've copy and pasted the review messages from the chapter:

TheRecklessRocket – I like the idea of Killer Frost flirting with Barry. It seems really in her character. I will probably like to try adding some in throughout this story, however long it will be.

Snowgem33 – Pairings. I don't really have any favourite or ones that I prefer writing so I don't know whether there will be any included. There will probably be flirting with Killer Frost to Barry (as I said above) and maybe Caitlin and Iris being protective over him. I hope this answers your review!

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


	3. Wally

Caitlin Snow is Cold?

Chapter 3 – Wally

 _EARTH 1_

Wally was walking down the quiet street back to Joe's house. He'd just gotten coffee at CC Jitters and hadn't realised how dark it was until only the street lights lit his way.

He was having dinner with Joe, Barry and Iris tonight so he hoped it wouldn't go too badly. He and Barry didn't always get along but he hoped that would change. Barry was becoming an older brother figure to him in a way, something he'd never had.

Slowly, in no rush, he walked past a big bush. Being the not great listener he was he didn't hear when a lady crept up behind him and had no time to try and scream for help when she pushed a piece of rag in his mouth. It obviously contained some sort of chemical because it knocked Wally unconscious.

Killer Frost carried the body towards her car. Note to self, she thought; knock the victims out nearer the car next time. Although in all honesty the boy was really light, definitely not as heavy as Caitlin. Now that was hard work.

After she'd hauled the boy into her car, she drove to the warehouse where Caitlin was. She tied him similarly to how she'd secured Caitlin, to a chair in front of said woman.

She just decided to let the boy wake up naturally. In the mean time she could tease Caitlin some more.

"So Cait, look at that boy in front of you sleeping peacefully. I bet he couldn't wait to get home tonight. Guess that's been delayed slightly," she said in her nonchalant voice.

A cog of recognition clicked as Caitlin realised who was held captive in front of her – Joe's son! Joe would be furious if he was to get hurt but she couldn't give away any important information or no one would be safe. How could she protect both Wally and the team?

"I was just wondering, you know you work with Speedy Gonzales or whatever his name is, if you'd know any of his weaknesses, anything that could help me and Zoom," she continued messing with her blue painted nails.

"He doesn't have any weaknesses and even if he did I wouldn't tell you!" Caitlin replied hate layering her voice.

"Now we both know that's not true. Come on Cait don't lie to my face like that! Anyway it's not you that's going to have to pay," Killer frost walked closer to Wally, "it's him."

* * *

A/N – Also another redone chapter as of the 5/3/18, a tad bit longer and as I have said before, in my opinion with a better quality of writing and development. The next chapter should be up and I hope to be continuing this story for a while.

Thanks for reading.

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


	4. Hurry up

Caitlin Snow is Cold?

Chapter 4 – Hurry Up

 _EARTH 1_

Joe, Barry and Iris all sat at the dining table, about to start eating. They were going to wait a few more minutes for Wally to see if he came. Barry reckoned he forgot, so they tried ringing his mobile to see if he would pick up. He didn't and Joe was on the verge of freaking out, but his children reminded him that Wally could look after himself and was probably safe eating pizza with some friends, his phone next to him turned off. If only they were correct.

* * *

Blinking back sleep Wally opened his eyes and then shut them again in an instant. Bright lights hurt his eyes. Slowly he opened them again the lights not being as harsh on his aching head. He looked around, shocked. He was in some sort of warehouse and by the looks of it and it was night time. The light in front of him was probably a torch but it blinded him so that he couldn't see forward.

After a few minutes the light turned off and gradually the spots faded from his vision. In front of him was Caitlin Snow sitting on a chair with her legs crossed a torch by her side.

"Caitlin? What's going on?" he asked, a confused expression plastering his face.

"You mistake me for Caitlin?" she said with a smile that Wally could now tell had a hidden darkness behind it, "I'm Killer Frost, Wally."

A clog clicked in his brain and Wally's confused expression was replaced with a slightly scared one. Looking down at his bound hands he realised what had happened. He had been kidnapped by none other than Killer Frost, Caitlin Snow's doppelgänger.

The woman stood up and made a big show of dusting herself off. Then she walked to the side a bit where Wally could now see an almost exact replica of the person who had been sitting in front of him. The real Caitlin, he thought.

There was a panicked look on her face and her hands and legs were bound similarly to his.

"Caitlin?" he inquired whilst looking at her.

"Wally are you ok?" Caitlin replied, worriedly.

"Don't worry Cait; I haven't done anything to him. Yet."

Anger flashed in Caitlin's eyes and she seemed to be holding something back.

"So Caitlin I've given you some time, do you think you can answer the question for me?"

Caitlin stayed quiet and Killer Frost decided to reiterate it for the new comer.

"What are Flash's weaknesses?" This was said with a pointed look at Caitlin.

Wally realised what she was trying to do. To guilt trip Caitlin into spilling the beans. But he wanted to protect Barry's secret as well. Killer Frost would never find out!

Before Caitlin could respond he spoke up, "Don't tell her Caitlin!"

Killer Frost looked towards the boy with a sneer.

"This is her choice not yours, boy!"

"I won't tell you," Caitlin said at her lap, unhappy with herself. She'd not say anything yet.

"Ok then. More fun for me!" she grinned and walked towards the back of the room where a worn brown paper box lay. From it she was about to pick up a knife when she dropped and turned back instead.

"I think I'll save those for later."

Wally shivered at the coldness in her voice hoping that someone could save them.

Walking towards him Killer Frost's shoes made a dull clicking on the floor which echoed around the warehouse. She stopped in front of him a smirk playing across her features. She untied his left arm and retied it to the chair. Then she placed one of her hands under his armpit and grabbed his arm. Holding it still she used her other arm to push up. Wally knew what she was doing put after the audible pop he still couldn't contain the scream of pain that emerged from his lips. Spots danced in his eyes and his arm which was now free dangled at his side uselessly. Not wanting to give him a chance of escape though, she retied both his hands again behind his back whilst his screams rocked through the warehouse.

Calming down enough so that he wasn't screaming anymore, just breathing heavily he looked up to see Caitlin with guilt written across her face. Even just moving his head up to watch her hurt like hell. The last thought he had before blacking out was that they needed help soon; otherwise someone might reveal a secret that could end badly for everyone.

* * *

A/N – I don't know if anyone is still reading this but here's an update! After 2 years! Hehehe. I should've updated and in all honesty I didn't mean to be gone for this long. I'm just too good at procrastination. I'll accept awards later.

Thanks for some of the reviews I got and also the favourites and follows. They reminded me this story still existed.

Anarchy (chapter 1) – Thanks! Is two years soon enough for you? I'm so sorry though, I just forgot about it and didn't have any inspiration. I really should've updated though.

HoodedSource (chapter 1) – Thank you! I will.

Guest (chapter 1) – Yes I have, as you can see. I'm glad you're so enthusiastic.

Random (chapter 1) – Cool, I'm glad. Here's the update!

Guest1 (chapter 2) – Hope you still love it and will continue reading!

Guest2 (chapter 2) – Your welcome and thanks to you! It has continued now.

JustPurple (chapter 3) - Teşekkür ederim! (Correct me if I'm wrong) Hope you liked this. Also your English isn't bad.

Side note I just finished B: The Beginning on Netflix! Awesome anime if you want to check it out which is dubbed and subbed in quite a few languages. A sort of crime and supernatural thing I guess you could say. Also I've been binge reading Solangelo fics lately. The feels are too much.

I'll try to update soon. I actually have an idea where this could go.

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


	5. I need time

Caitlin Snow is Cold?

Chapter 5 – I need time

 _EARTH 1_

The next morning Killer Frost decided to go back to the lab. She didn't want people to start getting suspicious and anyway staying in a warehouse all day can get boring. She locked the warehouse doors and climbed into her – or Caitlin's, same thing – car and drove to S.T.A.R. labs.

Once the drive was finally over she clambered out of the car and headed into the building. The hallways were dull like always and silence echoed throughout. Walking into the cortex she saw Cisco at a bank of computers probably playing with some new tech. and Barry sitting on a chair tapping his foot, deep in thought. When he realised she had come in he stood up abruptly.

"Hey Caitlin have you seen Wally today?" he asked.

"No Bear, why would I have?" she replied in a flirtatious manner, teasing the speedster.

"I just wondered and Joe was getting worried," he told her trying to ignore how she had used his nickname in a way that made it seem like she was flirting with him. Didn't she know how he was crushing on Iris? She had never been like this before though, right? Something was definitely up and he hoped it didn't have anything to do with how Wally was missing but with his luck it probably did.

"You need to chill Speedy. Relax a bit. You can come round mine tonight if you'd like?" The way she said it was very nonchalant and Caitlin had never invited him to her house before. Just more reasons to add onto his list of _something weird is going on._

Although normally he'd say no, this was actually the best way to try and find more out about what was happening. So he found himself accepting her request.

"See you at 8 then, Bear. I'll text you my address in a bit. I'm going to get some Big Belly Burger now though so see you guys later." With that she walked off.

"Rude, she didn't ask us if we wanted anything," Cisco commented (more like complained). Barry just sighed and sat back down.

* * *

Killer Frost walked out of the building and climbed into her car (it was decided that the car was hers now seeing as she had borrowed cough stolen cough it). She drove down to the closest Big Belly Burger and ordered herself a – you guessed it – salad. I'm joking it was a burger. She got back into her car and started to eat it.

Once she was finished she came out and started walking to an alleyway across the street. It had attracted her attention. She couldn't say why exactly she just felt the need to go over there. So she did.

The alley was dark and quite narrow. Big bins lined the sides and stank like hell. Why was she here again?

A swoosh of air erupted in front of her and out sprang Zoom. He stood in front of her, in all his menacing glory.

"I hope you haven't forgotten your mission?" A sentence that would normally be said as a statement was asked as a question. He wanted her to know he was in charge and calling the shots. He wanted her to answer him, because answering something was like accepting your fate. She was accepting her fate as his servant until she died, which if she didn't hurry up she would be soon.

"No, I haven't," she answered trying to keep it short because the less said, the less to get wrong.

"As of now Caitlin Snow is locked up in a warehouse with Wallace West. I am certain the information we need from them will come soon. I just need a little more time."

Zoom grabbed Killer Frost by the front of her top, lifting her up so that her legs dangled above the ground and his face was in front of hers. She held back a shiver as she looked into the black pits that were his eyes. If anyone had asked her to define the word 'creepy' all she would have to say is 'Zoom', because being this close to him right now – that was all she could think to sum him up. Creepy and terrifying.

"Do you think all I have is time?" he asked her. She didn't want to tell him that as a speedster he had much more time than most people as it was a sure way to catch the fast lane down to hell.

"I will give you three more days to find out the Flash's weakness before I remove you from this equation and find someone else to do it for me!"

With that, he released his hold on Killer Frost and sped into a portal that had just opened. His words left no room for messing about. Killer Frost fell to the floor finally being able to breathe, the evil presence having gone. If she valued her life, she'd better hurry up.

* * *

Killer Frost had left them this morning and had not got back yet, not that Caitlin was complaining. She and Wally sat in silence for the most of it, Caitlin too guilty to speak and Wally not really sure what to say.

She looked at said boy sitting in front of her, "are you okay Wally? You're looking a bit pale?"

She was concerned for said boy as whether or not he agreed; anything bad that happened was her fault. How could she protect Wally and Barry both at the same time?

"Yeah I'm okay Cait," he said slightly wincing in pain from his shoulder, "it's not your fault anyway. It's that sick bastards fault!"

"No it's mine, Wally," she sighed.

"Don't lay all the blame on yourself. We need to stay brave, it won't be long until someone finds us and we are rescued!"

"Yeah," Caitlin replied although nowhere near as positively as Wally. Would someone find them in time?

* * *

A/N – I'm back! At least it wasn't two years this time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please leave a review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what could be improved. Or even a joke, if you like! It's nice to hear from you guys. Thanks for the two of you who reviewed last chapter. And for the favourites and follows!

Guest (chapter 4) – Thanks for sticking with me, I hope you like where this is going! And yes, the demon of procrastination, always turning up at the worst of times.

SolaceInSciFi (chapter 4) – I tried to add some flirting in this chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope you liked this chapter.

Thank you for reading!

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


End file.
